degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/Season 10 Character Reviews
So, season 10 is coming to an end with only the finale left. I wanted to write reviews on the characters before the death so it doesn't influence my judgement on the victum. So, here it is! Peter Okay, he was only in like 5 episodes but he still deserves something. He seems like they could have gave him more of a Spinner role, and kept him interesting without even going to Degrassi. The only thing he did that was memorable was when he help Riley get with Zane by making him help set up "Above The Dot". Sav Sav was a little different this season. He got enough courage to run against Holly J '''in the elections. The fact that he believed Anya was pregnant kinda made him seem gullible to me at first, and when she gave him another chance i was sooo happy! But, they broke up...again. But he got with Holly J which was great until she cheated on him with Declan, then it when downhill. The way he was so gentle with Jenna's feelings, and helping Alli with her issues, and not killing Johnny for letting Alli stay with him made him such a nice guy. He even stood up for '''Holly J against his parents. Now they have broken up, i really hope he and Anya get together and stay together. Holly J She was "The Ringleader" of the season. She really did have involvement in nearly everything, whether it be: Helping Fi with Adam, or Anya with Chris, or Fi's lesbianism, or listening to Sav, working with Greyson, or being Co-President, being basically raped by Declan, or trying to get into Yale, and SO much more. She still managed to keep up with her own life, that is until she started getting very sick. She remained sick, and is now too all because of all the overwhelmed life she has. She is a trooper and less "Regina George" type, i honestly loved her character this season. Fiona Fi was definetly something this season. She had many issues with Bobby, some clashing with Declan, relationship with Adam, being a lesbian, faking a black eye, and a newfound friendship with Holly J....and another one with alchohal. She became an alcholic, but at least she eventually admitted it. I do believe her when she says it started when Bobby abused her, not because of Adam's true body. She even loved Adam when she found out he was a girl, or so we thought. Really she was using him to hide her feelings for girls, in preticular, Holly J Sinclar. When Anya found out she tried to hide it, which annoyed me a little. Now Anya knows her crush, and eventually squelse to Holly J, i hope nothing bad happens to her... Leia She served a very pointless role this season. But she seemed more interesting in the Shark in the Water promo. The way she scared Anya about an affair then about cancer made me glad she fell into the blackhole >.< Haha, but anyways, she just basically told a story about her cancer having aunt, which judging by her past, probably wasnt even true. I believe she should have atleast gotten a proper sign off or stuck around until graduation though. Riley His rivalry with Drew was interesting. I hate how he let Drew kick him around like that though, he could have became openly gay like how Zane has been requesting and he would still be QB1. When his mother walked in on he and Zane kissing I was like "OH MAHH GOD! SHES GONNA KNOW AND HAVE TO ACCEPT IT!" But instead went into denile and said they were goofing off -___- nice one Mama Stavros. He was a decent character who deserved more plots instead of Eclare this season, but we cant always get what we want. Zane He was pretty cool, and he should have kicked Drew's ass with some ninja skills since he was a bitch to Riley. P'ahaha. Seriously though, he was one of my favs this season. He seemed so layed back and when his actor went to India i was like "Hey, they do consider him main now....cool!" haha. He hasnt had any plots or stories without Riley and/or Anya yet so for now, lets leave it at that. Declan When he returned it was so hillarious the awkwardness between him, Holly J, and Sav. I found it sweet when he mentioned Jane in his speech. I lost ALL respect for him though when he had sex with Jolly J after she TOLD him to stop! Uhmm, Mr. Coyne, that would be called rape. Its uhh, kinda illegal. But i felt it was alos sweet all the times Fi and Holly J mentioned him, so whatever... TBC, the rest will be waaaaaay better, trust me... Category:Blog posts